


Imprisoned

by MolSebGod



Series: Captured Tommy [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Death Threats, Prison, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolSebGod/pseuds/MolSebGod
Summary: "Your attempts to escape are futile."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Captured Tommy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067288
Comments: 6
Kudos: 265





	Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part 2 to my previous story since I saw someone comment about it and I DID think of a little continuation sooo here it is :) Enjoy!

Ranboo walked in the snowy forest terrain towards Techno's base or at least he thinks this is the right way. His memory isn't very good but he really wanted to visit Tommy so he decided to just go for it and try to find Techno's base with whatever memory he has left of the base's whereabouts. At the corner of his eyes he saw an oddly familiar white figure but as soon as he turned his head to them, they disappeared. _"Weird."_ Ranboo thought and continued on his journey.

Soon enough, he approached a more plain area with less trees and saw the roof of the house, signaling that he has arrived. He stumbled out of the forest to find Techno crawling back over to the direction of his house all bloody and bruised.

Feeling alarmed, Ranboo quickly rushes over to Techno.

"Techno! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Ranboo asked frantically. "Dream...he took Tommy." Ranboo's eyes widen and then noticed the trail of blood trailing to a forest nearby. "That devil..." Ranboo muttered out of anger as Techno grabbed his arm. "Help patch me up quickly will ya?" Techno said and Ranboo nodded pulling out some of the golden apples he had on him and some bandages.

After a good minute, Techno was all good and ready to go. "C'mon, I think I know where they went." Techno got up and Ranboo followed him into the forest.

Along the way they noticed little signs of struggles, probably from Tommy and a couple footprints, making them know they're on the right path. "Hey, I feel like I should mention this but I think I saw someone with like...white clothing in the forest I came from earlier." Ranboo stated and Techno quickly turned to him. "Do you know who it might've been?" Ranboo raised his shoulders. "Dunno, Just a heads up, Dream might have reinforcements." Ranboo replied and Techno nodded. "Understood."

"Let me go, you ugly green bitch!" A familiar voice shouted as Ranboo and Techno ran in the direction of the voice. "Dream." Techno gritted his teeth. "Oh, Techno. Thought you were dead." Dream said menacingly. "Even if I was I would still have 2 lives left." Techno responded, gripping his axe tightly. "You are the new guy... Ranboo wasn't it?" Ranboo nodded, Dream chuckled. "Sorry, boys, but I'll be leaving with Tommy now. Punz! Hold them off for me!" Punz flew out of a pond nearby and landed between Techno, Ranboo, Dream and Tommy.

"Fuck off, you pricks!" Tommy shouted at Dream and Punz. "Sorry, Tommy but criminals need to be punished." Punz replied and Tommy's face dropped. _"What does he mean by that?"_ Tommy thought to himself as Dream started dragging him away again. Tommy angrily pulled the arm Dream was grabbing and bit Dream's hand, making Dream yelp out in pain a tiny bit. "You have sharp teeth don't you, Tommy?" Dream gripped his axe ready to swing until Techno tackles him to the ground.

"Ranboo! Hold off Punz! I'll hold off Dream! Tommy! Run!" Techno shouted, Tommy hesitated. "But- You-" Tommy stuttered as Techno continued to struggle with Dream. "Just go!" Techno responded. Tommy nodded and started running as far as he can. He doesn't care where, just... somewhere far. He knows Techno will find him. He just knows it.

Ranboo and Punz swung their Tridents at each other, each time the tridents collided loudly. "Just give up already, Newbie! You're wasting my time!" Punz shouted and Ranboo chuckled. "Tough talk from someone like you!" Ranboo switched his trident with his sword and quickly swung it at Punz in an attempt to catch him off guard. Punz quickly blocked it with his shield and swung with trident at Ranboo, pulling off Ranboo's mask. "You know what? I'm gonna go get Tommy. Catch me if you can!" Punz said as he dove into water and used his trident to fly away. "Hey!" Ranboo called out, jumping into the water as well and flying up to the sky with his trident.

Tommy was frantically running, trying his best to avoid the bushes and trees surrounding him when suddenly, Punz landed right in front of him. "What the hell?! How did you catch up?!" Punz chuckled at the boy. "Riptide, baby." Punz said as he grabs Tommy's shirt harshly by the collar. Ranboo landed near them shortly after and started running up to them.

"Hold it, Ranboo!" Punz shouted and Ranboo stopped. "Step back, or the child gets it." Punz threatened, pulling out his sword and putting it up to his throat. "You're gonna regret making that threat, Punz." Ranboo responded and Punz chuckled. "What can you do about it?" Punz teased as Ranboo's eyes slowly gets darker. "Put the sword down." Punz shook his head. "Make me." Punz challenged as Ranboo eyes went black except for his iris. Ranboo screeched like an angry enderman as he suddenly teleported towards Punz and tackled him to the ground. Tommy fell nearby and quickly crawled away from the two, holding his neck where Punz was pressing with his sword.

Ranboo continued screeching at Punz and his jaw was unhinged and his mouth was wide open like an enderman. His suddenly sharpened nails teared through his gloves and Punz struggled to keep Ranboo away from him. Ranboo continuously snapped his mouth with his sharp teeth at Punz and suddenly Punz made a little slip in his fightback force and Ranboo went to town on Punz. Practically tearing him up like shredded paper. Tommy closed his eyes at the horror of the sight and after a while, Punz stopped moving and Ranboo pulled away and slowly reversed back to his normal form, panting.

"D-Did I really just went full enderman mode?" Ranboo asked, mouth and body still stained with Punz's blood. "Y-Yeah.. You kinda did." Tommy responded. "Let's get out of here before-" Tommy was cut off by a warping sound of an ender pearl being thrown. "What did you do to, Punz?" Dream asked. "Took one of his lives. Like how you did with many people on this server." Ranboo shot back. "Speaking of taking lives. Technoblade has 2 lives now. Shouldn't have fought me with so many injuries." Dream said as Ranboo glared at him. "How dare you..." Ranboo muttered as Dream gripped his axe. "Okay, Enderboy. No more stalling." Dream said as he swung his axe at Ranboo and Tommy, the axe cutting Tommy on his shoulder a bit. Tommy grunted in pain and Ranboo started getting angry again. "YOU!" Ranboo shouted and Dream backed up a little until..

"Hm. I know how to deal with Endermen." Dream said as he took out a water bucket and splashed Ranboo with it. The water sizzled as it hit Ranboo's skin and Ranboo screeched in pain and fell to the floor. "Ranboo!" Tommy called out as Ranboo tried to get up. "Don't try it, Enderboy." Dream said as he took out a splash bottle filled with water and plashed it on Ranboo, making him scream in pain and pass out into the snow. "That was easier than I thought." Dream grinned. Tommy backed away from Dream. "Now, It's time to go to your new home, Tommy." Dream said, grabbing Tommy's arm harshly. "Fuck off, Dream!" Tommy shouted. "There's no one to help you now. Stop your struggling." Dream leaned closer to Tommy's face. "You're all alone once again. What a shame." Dream whispered as Tommy's eyes widen. Tommy glared at Dream. "Shut the fuck up, Green bitch." Tommy replied, Dream chuckled. "Whatever." Dream dragged Tommy to the ocean nearby. "Let's go." Dream said as he placed down a boat and they both got in and rode off into the vast ocean.

After a good while of going through nether portals, they arrived in a menacing building with what seems to be cells. "Is this...a prison?" Tommy asked. "It's called The Pandora's Vault." Dream replied. The two were greeted by Awesamdude. "Ah, Hello, Dream. First prisoner?" Sam asked as Dream nodded. "Wait what?!" Tommy shouted. "Be quiet, Tommy. You aren't in charge here." Dream said as he drags Tommy to a cell and chugs him in. Tommy shook the cell door, trying to break it open. "Look, Tommy. You have mining fatigue. You aren't going to break ANYTHING open anytime soon." Sam stated as Tommy put his hands away. "Let me tell you something, Tommy." Dream spoke up, walking in front of Tommy. "No matter how hard you try..."

_"Your attempts to escape are futile."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that and I hope stuff about the prison is correct- also hope I don't have any spelling mistakes- anyways see ya next time!


End file.
